It is well known to construct electrical capacitors by winding on a mandrel a roll comprising layers of dielectric material separating layers of electrical conductors which comprise the electrodes of the capacitor. The winding is formed so that one electrode projects to the edge of the roll only at the other end. After the roll is secured with an outer tape, it is removed from the mandrel: connections must now be made to the electrodes.
Heretofore there has been no completely satisfactory way of making connections to the electrodes which will give continuous, reliable service through repeated temperature changes and regardless of the mechanical vibration such components must undergo in service.